A to Z Bade
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Every one-shot has it's own plot but i'll get every letter from A-Z in these topics and titles. I hope you all enjoy SereneCullen
1. Alcohol

Alcohol

Jade walked around the trailer with her normal big garbage bag and threw bottles into it as she came across them. Some were half full while others were completely empty. Beck was passed out on the couch and Andre, Tori, and Robbie were passed out on various other surfaces. It felt weird to Jade to be the responsible one. She glanced at her watch again 6:58, 2 more minutes.

As seven came along Jade blasted the i-pod officially making an alarm. Everyone mumbled and slowly stirred from bed. Beck was the first to voice his annoyance with Jade. "Babe what the hell?" he asked pulling a pillow over his head.

"Time to get up and go to school," Jade said still grabbing empty beer bottles.

"Jade just till seven-" Andre whined.

"It is seven," Jade said tone curt and cold. She threw new clean clothes at everyone and they all began to undress and redress. She slowly pulled blankets up and folded things. The group got into their separate cars and drove to school most with nasty hangovers.

During lunch some students were performing on a new little outdoor stage. Not too many people were paying attention but it was nice background noise.

Beck was still wearing his sunglasses and groaning lightly. Jade brought him his burger and offered him some of her coffee. "No thanks," Beck said holding up his water bottle. Jade looked at it suspiciously before grabbing it and sniffing it, vodka. She looked at him incredulously and he only shrugged before taking the bottle and drinking some.

Jade bit her lip in annoyance and grabbed Andre "play if you aren't too hungover," Jade snapped. She pushed the next performer from the stage and shoved Andre on keyboard. She whispered her desired song and Andre informed the other guys. A few nodded and two walked off apparently not knowing the song.

Jade grabbed the microphone and the music began:

Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down  
>You've got too much talent<br>I see you through those bloodshot eyes

Jade stared at Beck as she sang trying one last time to reach her old boyfriend. She swore that if she didn't reach him this time it'd be done. She'd be done. They'd be done. 

There's a cure, you've found it  
>Slow motion, sparks, you've caught that chill<br>Now don't deny it

Of course when Jade sung about a cure she of course meant herself but she knew if he didn't want help it wouldn't happen.

But boys will be boys, oh, yes, they will  
>They don't wanna define it<p>

Jade glared over at Andre, Tori, and Robbie who all fueled his addiction and rolled her eyes. Beck stared at his girlfriend not sure what to make of the spectacle.

Just give up the game and get into me  
>If you're looking for thrills then get comfy <p>

Jade pointed to herself and licked her lips tauntingly as she sang.

Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I come slow  
>So if you want me, I don't come cheap<br>Keep your hand in my hand, your heart on your sleeve  
>Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep<br>'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight  
>To say goodnight<p>

I can't cook, no, but I can clean  
>Up the mess she left<p>

Jade glared at Tori knowing she was the first one to bring alcohol into the group. Just because Beck, Andre, and Robbie latched on like crazy leaches didn't mean Tori wasn't to blame. Jade found it a bit ironic that Tori, the daughter of a cop, was the first to suggest illegal drinking.

Lay your head down and feel the beat  
>As I kiss your forehead<br>This may not last but this is now

Beck looked honestly horrified as Jade suggested their relationship may not last. He didn't want that. No he glanced down at the bottle in his hand and over at the trashcan.

So love the one you're with  
>You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail<br>A quick fix won't ever get you well 

Beck didn't hesitate as he threw his bottle away and made a mental note to clear out his trailer.

Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I come slow  
>So if you want me, I don't come cheap<br>Keep your hand in my hand, your heart on your sleeve  
>Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep<br>'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight  
>To say...<p>

'Cause I feel  
>The distance<br>Between us  
>Could be over<br>With the snap of your finger, Oh, no!

Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I come slow  
>So if you want me, I don't come cheap<br>Keep your hand in my hand, your heart on your sleeve  
>Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep<br>'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight  
>To say...<br>'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight  
>To say goodnight<p>

Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down  
>'Cause you don't wanna miss out<p>

Jade closed her eyes as she finished singing and the crowd applauded not quiet understanding why she sang but enjoying it none the less. Beck waited patiently for her to walk off stage and when she stepped down he pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered "I never meant to hurt you. It'll stop, it'll all stop. You'll never have to deal with this again Jade I promise," he kissed her.


	2. Birthday

Birthday

_ "Do you know what she got me for my last birthday? A can of lemonade!"_

"Fine," Jade mumbled "he says he likes lemonade but then doesn't enjoy his present. He wants a good present he'll get a good present," she looked around the large store. She almost screamed in frustration. Beck didn't need any of this. Jade sighed and walked out of the store and into the busy mall. She gave up after another half hour and went back to her car.

She drove to his house, trailer thing, and knocked angerly on the door. "What's up?" Beck asked opening the door and staring at his girlfriend.

"Just tell me what you want!" she yelled.

"I, I think I'm supposed to ask you that. You're the one who's on my doorstep."

"I mean for your birthday!" she yelled walking into his trailer.

"You don't have to get me anything babe," Beck smiled at her.

"Oh no!" she almost screeched at him. "You are not pulling that again this year. I did that last year then when Vega showed up to help me," Jade almost vomited at the mention. "You immediately went to that!"

Beck held his hands up defensively. "Ok, ok I'm sorry. Maybe a board game or something," he offered.

"Ya maybe," she said falling onto his bed.

"Anyways why are you thinking about that now?" he asked. "My birthday is like five months from now."

"I know but I need a lot of thinking time!"

"Oh you left this babe," Beck said handing her one of her shirts.

"Jeez Beck don't I deserve a drawer in this place yet?" she asked taking the shirt and throwing it back to the floor to be found at some other time.

"Well I wouldn't have a problem with it but there's just no room." That was the idea that sparked Jade's imagination. She nodded and went back to drinking the coffee she poured herself.

"Babe wanna go grab some frozen yogurt after school today?" Beck asked his girlfriend.

She pouted sadly and looked at him "I can't," she muttered.

"Why?" he asked concerned.

"Just busy," she muttered vaguely.

"Oh ok," Beck said as Jade went to walk away. "O baby are you gonna come over tonight at least?" he called.

"Sure," she called going out to her car. She drove off to a restaurant bar and pulled a black shirt over her undershirt. She walked into the restaurant bar and shock hands with the boy she'd met yesterday.

"I'm still Dan," he smiled at Jade.

"Jade," she said.

"Perfect now lets get started," Dan led Jade around the kitchen and gave her a tour.

Jade strolled around the restaurant trying to be nice to everyone but it was honestly hard. However her tip jar said she was doing a fairly good job of her trials. She was excellent at balancing the trays of food and if a customer ever got too upset she sung a little and rejuvenated the table.

Jade was taking orders from her fifteenth table of the already long night when she heard a voice that sent her spine up straight. She turned and saw Beck walking in with his parents and little sister. She turned around and quickly continued to take the orders of her table before scurrying to the kitchen for cover.

"Dan," Jade whispered harshly grabbing the boy before he walked out of the kitchen.

"What's up?"

"My boyfriend's out there and he kinda doesn't know I have a job."

"Ok so?" Dan suddenly became less friendly.

"Well I don't really want him to find out."

"Sorry Jade can't help you, also it looks like Lisa put him in your section."

Jade groaned before walking over to the table he was sitting at. "Hello my name is Jade I'll be your server for today can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Jade?" Beck asked looking at his girlfriend.

Jade sighed and looked at Beck "hi," she groaned.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Waitressing. Can I get you all some drinks?"

"Jade," he said taking her hand.

"Beck order now or you get no drinks!"

"Waitress!" some fat old guy yelled over to Jade.

"I'll be right there sir," she smiled sweetly at him.

"You're being nice?" Beck asked surprised.

"I'll be back," she said walking over to the other guy. Beck saw her smile several times and nod a lot. She looked his bill over and her ticket before taking both to the back. She walked back to the man and knelt down talking to him kindly. Then walked back to Beck's table.

"Everything ok?" Beck asked.

"Yes I fixed it," Jade said calmly.

"Well babe why don't you sit with us?"

"Jade!" Dan yelled walking up behind her.

"Yes sir?" she said turning to acknowledge the guy who was unfortunately her superior.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking orders."

"For five minutes?"

"Do you have a problem with the quality of service she's giving to my family and I?" Beck asked the guy.

"No, no not at all I just wanted to ensure that every customer is given the same service."

"I can give them a good service," Jade said looking interested and giving Beck a glance.

"How?"

"Got a mic?"

Beck and Jade walked into the center of the restaurant and Jade sang for the entire restaurant. After her performance tips started piling in. Jade was taken off waitressing and the owner hired her to sing for two hours every night. Each night she pulled about 500 dollars in just tips and 350 for her normal salary.

As Beck's birthday approached Jade finally had enough money for her desired gift. It cost everything she had made and saved. When the day finally arrived Jade ditched her fourth and fifth period and brought the super special present at lunch.

"Oh my God," Andre said pointing to a huge motorhome pulling into the parking lot next to the lunch area.

"What is that?" Beck asked turning to see it.

"Who knows," Tori said sipping her soda.

"Has anyone seen Jade?" Cat asked walking up with a burrito.

"I'm here," Jade's voice came as she stepped out of the motorhome. She took the keys and threw them on the table before sitting down. "Happy Birthday," she said to Beck.

"You didn't!" Beck yelled staring at his girlfriend.

"Didn't what?"

"Is that his present?" Andre yelled.

"It is," Jade said sipping her coffee.

"Babe!" Beck yelled grabbing her in his arms.

"Do I get a drawer now?" she asked and he kissed her laughing.


	3. Carnival

Carnival

"Jade I have a surprise for you," Beck said removing the blindfold he had forced her to wear the whole ride and replacing it with his hands.

"Beck where on earth are we going?"

"We aren't going anywhere we're here," Beck said releasing her eyes.

"Beck!" Jade cursed looking at her boyfriend "I hate carnivals!"

"Oh come on it's a total must do date!"

"No take me home!"

"Jade! Please, for me?"

Jade sighed frustrated threw her purse at him and then walked towards the gate.

"I love you babe," Beck said taking her hand and good naturedly throwing her purse over his shoulder.

"Ya you damned well better," Jade said squishing his hand.

Beck and Jade walked up to the main gate Beck paid and the lady stamped both of their hands. Beck walked around the place with Jade and there were surprisingly large rides for the place being a portable carnival.

"So bbbaaabbbeee what do you want to go on first?"

"Win me something pretty," Jade said pointing to the game booths.

"K," Beck said walking over with her. He took some little darts after paying the guy. He threw the darts and won Jade the second largest prize option. "Which one do you want babe?" Beck asked putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"I want the tiger," Jade pointed.

"I didn't win the tiger," Beck said.

"Well get cracking," Jade said strolling off. Beck sighed and paid the man three more times before winning the white stuffed tiger for his precious girl. He began to walk around holding it, and her purse -_- and searching for her.

"Beck!" he heard his girl's voice and glanced around finding her sitting on top of a table holding two cups of, something. Beck walked over holding the tiger triumphantly. "Watermelon," Jade said handing her boyfriend a snow cone.

Beck handed her, her tiger which she hugged tightly and then bit off a piece of her snow cone. "What flavored you get?" Beck asked peaking at her snow cone.

"Cherry," Jade said licking it tauntingly.

"Crude," Beck said sitting next to her.

Once the two had finished their snow cones they walked around the park. "Oh Jade look," Beck said pointing at a huge log ride.

"No!" Jade said recoiling from the ride.

"You have to come with me!" Beck begged.

"No I hate heights!"

"Come on then," Beck cooed pulling her close "then we can go in there," he nodded towards the Tunnel of Love.

"So that's a stupid ride," Jade mumbled. However she took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the log ride.

"Beck I'm scared," Jade whispered leaning back into him. She sat in between his legs and he kept a nice grip on her waist trying to calm her. Her nails were lightly imbedded into his legs and he nuzzled into her neck.

"It'll be just fine Jade," he kissed her neck and nipped at it lightly.

"I hate this!" Jade screeched as they plummeted down.

Beck laughed loudly but didn't let go of Jade's waist.

After the ride was over Jade walked wobbly legged through the carnival. Beck had his arm around her shoulders and led her to their next ride.

"In you get you two love birds," a nice guy said ushering the two into the swan shaped carriage.

Beck helped Jade step into the carriage before getting in himself. Beck held her close and Jade snuggled into his arm. He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Once they entered the actual ride area the kissing began.

Jade tangled her hands in Beck's hair and Beck brought Jade onto his lap. His tongue sought entrance into her mouth and she eagerly allowed it. The two broke as the ride ended and the two got out.

"Now what?" Jade asked as Beck placed his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close and kissed her head.

"We could go on the ferris wheel," he whispered seeing as it was getting dark.

"Heights," she said.

"Come on honey," Beck nuzzled her neck.

"No, no I don't want to," Jade tried to resist as Beck pulled her towards the ferris wheel.

"Enjoy your ride," the guy said as Beck lead a struggling Jade onto the ride.

The ride started and as the carriage began rocking Jade squealed lightly and grabbed onto Beck's neck. He smiled and opened his arms to her. He kept her close and she buried her face into his neck. "Babe the view is great, you should look. I promise I won't let you fall," he whispered into her ear.

She slowly unburried her face and checked out the view. It was beautiful.

It was time to go home and Beck held Jade's purse, her bag of cotton candy, her tiger, and her. He set his sleeping love on the truck bench seat and drove her home.


	4. Dog

AN: Hey everyone I hope you're enjoying this series of one-shots so far. I have a few things to say. ONE if you were previously a fan of my 100 One-shots Demka Roza I'm going to start posting on that again. TWO if you have a formspring find me on it because I recently got one ^.^ and I'm very excited to use it. THREE I have a two options for the letter H and I'm going to open a post to let you guys decide which I should use. Please vote ^.^ thanks everyone enjoy

Dog

"What. Is. That?" Jade asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh hi babe!" Beck called through bouts of laughter as the _creature_ in his arms continued to lick his face. "This is my new puppy Jinx," Beck said and held her towards Jade.

"Get it away from me!" Jade hissed.

"Babe don't be like that," Beck said moving towards Jade.

"I hate dogs and you know it," Jade said.

"But babe I got a puppy to keep me company," Beck whined.

"I'll keep you company not some filthy animal," Jade snarled.

"Jadey I love Jinx."

"You love me not some filthy creature on four legs."

"I love you too but I'd like it if you could at least try to love Jinx."

Jade glared and left the RV with a plan for some equal ground.

Jade returned five hours later with a new purse on her arm. "Beck my darling," Jade purred walking into his RV again.

"Hi babe I'm glad you came back," he said blowing her a kiss from his spot in front of his TV, playing games. Jade glared at the little dog that was seated in his lap.

"Ya I did I hope you don't mind if I brought my new best friend," Jade showed a brilliant smile.

"Of course not, why don't you go get her?"

"Oh _he's_ already here," Jade said setting down her new purse, or…cat carrier? From it crawled out a tiny new black and white kitten. "This is razor," Jade introduced as he explored his new surroundings.

"Oh neat see you love Jinx you knew she'd get lonely so you got her a friend."

"Something like that," Jade said as Jinx bonded towards Razor. The tiny cat hissed and the swatted at the dog.

"Jade! Don't let him hurt her," Beck said running to Jinx and inspecting her clawed nose. "Jade he made her bleed!" Beck snapped.

"Well she shouldn't have scared him then," Jade replied.

"It's not like she tried to! She was just being friendly," Beck snapped.

"Well Razor doesn't like dogs."

"Then why on earth did you buy him? You knew I had Jinx!"

"I told you I always wanted a kitten, I was just hoping you'd buy it for me but I forgive you because now I have cute little Razor," Jade cooed.

"There isn't anything cute about him," Beck said looking away from the kitten that sat grooming himself on Beck's bed. "And keep him off my furniture!" Beck snapped throwing the cat from the bed.

"Hey!" it was Jade's turn to be outraged. She quickly went to Razor and took the precious kitten in her arms. "What the hell Beck!" Jade walked over to her boyfriend and slapped him "what's wrong with you he's just a little kitten!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Beck asked. Jade took a few steps back from the warning tone in his voice and she was backed against the bed. "You'd slap me over a cat?"

Jade was about to retaliate when there was suddenly a sharp pain in her left hand. She looked down and saw Jinx latched onto it. She screeched and ripped her hand from the dog's mouth. "That's it! I'm going to the hospital to get this bandaged and get a freaking rabies shot and when I get back here tonight that, that mongrel better be gone!"

Jade kept Razor close to and grabbed his carrying case.

Beck ran his fingers through his hair. Jinx shouldn't have bitten Jade. He sighed and having an idea quickly locked Jinx in his trailer and he too went out.

Jade had gotten a rabies shot in her stomach and had a bandage around her hand. Razor was running around her feet as she knocked on the RV door. Beck answered and kissed her cheek and then her bandaged hand. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Ya I got the shot and they bandaged my hand."

"Did they say anything needed to be done?"

"Ya don't get bitten again," she rolled her eyes and Razor had already jumped up the stairs and wandered into the RV after passing Beck.

"I'm sorry," Beck said pulling Jade into the RV and against his chest.

"Good I'm glad to know you got rid of that filthy dog."

"Well not exactly," Beck said smiling sheepishly and letting her further into the RV. In the middle was a child's gate separating the back from the front. All around the front of the RV were cat toys and even a little jungle gym for cats. On the other side was a large dog bed and some dog toys. There was even a feeding dish for Razor. "Does this work?" Beck asked nervously.

"Well I supposed," Jade said.

"Good now it's late, let's get some sleep," Beck pulled Jade onto the bed and into his arms.

"Not like this," Jade whined, she removed her decorative over shirt and her pants then laid in her tank top and panties. Beck also removed his shirt and pants then laid in only boxers. They both tossed their discarded clothes into a corner and then Jade snuggled into Beck's arms.

Just when they were almost asleep they felt a small thud as Jinx bounded onto the bed and laid at Beck's feet. Razor scaled the child's gate and came to rest next to Jade's head.

The next morning it became very clear that the truce would last only at night times.


	5. Essential

Essential

"I love you," Beck whispered.

"I love you too," Jade said smiling lightly from her parent's kitchen. She was cooking dinner for everyone. Her older brother was coming back from college and she was excited to see him. Her parents were a different story but they were accepting of it. Jade never knew why suddenly three years ago her parents stopped letting her talk to Shay.

"That was random Beck," Jade said still cooking.

"I know I'm sorry I was just thinking about last night."

"Oh? And what did you get up to while I was away? You didn't have Tori over or something did you?"

"Of course not, I was alone. Which is what I was thinking about. I was thinking about if I was always alone at night."

"You mean if you didn't have me and I didn't have you?"

"Yes. It was horrible that's why I called you randomly last night."

"Ya I remember," Jade mumbled recalling how her parents exploded when her phone rang during their talk.

There was a knock on the door and Jade quickly untied her apron turned off the stovetop and ran to the door. She ripped it open and her brother took her into his arms burring his face into her neck. Within seconds both siblings were crying.

"I missed you so much," Jade sobbed.

"I missed you too sis," Shay nuzzled Jade's neck. Jade inhaled deeply and wiped some tears and Shay released her.

"Hi," a small voice greeted. Jade looked down and saw a small girl clutching the wall. Jade looked down at her and her mouth went slack. She looked up at Shay and he scratched the back of his neck and scuffed his shoe.

"Jade this is Caroline, my daughter."

Jade took a deep breath before smiling at the small girl and holding her hand out. The small girl took it and Jade lifted her into her arms. "Hi," Jade said smiling "I'm Jade, your aunt."

"Hi," she smiled and Jade noticed a missing tooth.

"Come in Shay," Jade nodded inside and they walked in. Beck was still sitting at the table and he choked on the drink he was sipping as he set eyes on the child in Jade's arms. "Relax Beck this is Shay's daughter Caroline."

"Oh," Beck said sounding relieved.

"Who's he?" Shay asked walking towards Beck.

"This is Beck, my boyfriend," Jade introduced. Beck stood up and shook Shay's hand.

"Don't dare hurt my sister," Shay said keeping Beck's hand and pulling him close.

"Shay!" Jade said moving Shay away from Beck. "Don't threaten him. He's a very good boyfriend now stop it."

Beck now looked at Shay a little more wearily.

"So Shay how old is Caroline?"

"I this many," Caroline mumbled out holding up three fingers.

"One less," Shay said putting one of her fingers down.

Jade suddenly looked at Shay and mouthed to him 'is she why mom and dad…'

'Hate me? Ya.' He mouthed back.

"Down," Caroline suddenly said and a swift kick to Jade's stomach accomplished her goal.

"Caroline!" Shay said. He took her and was reprimanding her while Beck checked on Jade.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya it's just good _I_ wasn't pregnant," Jade joked standing up.

"Completely," Beck said kissing her cheek playfully. She giggled a little and Beck grabbed her waist and pulled her to him kissing her playfully. She giggled a lot and Beck smiled at her.

"Jadelyn," that was her father's strict voice. She and Beck broke apart and Jade faced her father. "Was that Shay I heard?" he asked.

"Yes it was," Jade said.

"Where is he now?" her mother asked lips pursed.

"I think he went out back with Caroline."

Her mother scoffed "he brought her?"

"Yes he did mother," Jade said and blocked her father from the move he made for the door. "Dinner's ready, sit," Jade's voice was strong and had complete dominance in it. Beck had never heard her talk like that to anyone, it was scary. Her parents obeyed her though and Jade went out and brought in Shay and Caroline. Beck sat next to Jade who was next to Caroline next to Shay next to his father who was beside his mother who sat next to Beck.

"So," their father said slamming his cup down "what have you been doing with your life?" he glared at Shay.

"I've been working on some new work and proofreading a few things Jade sent me."

"What kind of things?" Jade's mother suddenly snapped looking at her daughter. "I thought we forbid you to contact him!"

"Mom it's not a big deal. I sent him some of my plays to look over since none of you would."

"I would have," Beck piped up.

"I know honey," Jade stroked his knee lovingly "but you'd already read them too you know you should have more than one person proof a work." Beck nodded acknowledging that.

"Jadelyn you know your father and I already discussed this with you last night," her mother snapped.

"Mother I told you last night that it isn't unhealthy and I will not stop," Jade said.

"Tammy don't do this now," Jade's father told her mother.

"Jake don't tell me not now. We talked with Jadelyn about this last night and now it's happening again."

"Tammy then we'll talk again tonight with Jadelyn."

"What did you tell Jade?" Shay asked.

"None of your business," Jake snapped.

"Dad!" Jade yelled.

Beck became very uncomfortable sitting at this family table.

"What did you try to tell my sister?" Shay demanded again.

"Nothing," Jake yelled.

"That I shouldn't be with Beck," she informed.

Beck's eyes became sad but his mouth stayed shut. "You can't make her choices for her," Shay yelled.

"I am her father I can do whatever is best for my daughter!"

This was turning into a screaming match. "You aren't my master though I'm not a slave!" Jade yelled.

"We hardly treat you like a slave Jadelyn!" her mother barked back.

"You never listen to her though! She's told you countless times she prefers Jade and you can't even do that!" Shay countered.

Soon Caroline began to cry and Jade picked her up and took her up to her room that she would share with Shay.

"If I may," Beck spoke timidly. "It seems to be something everyone at this table's worried about now. But I won't hurt Jade, I'll never leave her because I couldn't imagine my life without her. She's this bright brilliant star that never fails to amaze me. She's the only thing in my life that motivates me and she keeps me from being a completely lazy bum. She is pretty much the best thing in my life, she's essential to me."

Three pairs of eyes looked at Beck. "Well at least _she_ has someone who loves her."

Shay rolled his eyes "I'm glad she has someone who cares about her."

"Me too," Jade smiled from the doorway.

**AN: Wow I'm sorry this story kind of got away from me. I let it write itself and I'm not sure it worked the way it was supposed to. But I hope you guys like it anyways.**


	6. Firsts

Firsts

He was her first boyfriend. She was his twenty third.

He was her first kiss. He couldn't remember how many he'd kissed.

He was the first guy to hold her hand. He'd never bother to note something so trivial.

He was the first guy to take her out on a real date. He'd taken out dozens of girls.

He was the first guy to give her a gift that mattered. His girlfriends had all gotten him one to try and make him stay.

Beck always felt guilty that Jade wasn't his firsts the way he was hers. But he knew she was first for something, the most important thing.

Jade accepted that maybe she wasn't his first crush, girlfriend, date, kiss, make-out, or maybe not even the first girl he let sleep in his bed. But she prided herself in being his first love. Because that was all that mattered.

**AN: Sorry that this is so short! I was writing it and I already knew that F was going to be firsts (yes I do have all the letters planned out except the few you'll vote on (go on my profile and vote for H now!)) and it seemed like if I added anymore here it would have gotten trivial and less good. **


	7. Gay

Gay

"Ok let's go over it again ok Jade?"

"I'm fine with that," Jade said panting in her short dress.

"Ok good come here," Jade walked to Gary and he took her waist and pulled it even closer to him.

"Run me through it again," she said.

"Ok so step like this and then," the two went through their dance again and were doing well until Jade's heel slipped in a hole and sent her to the ground. Attempting to save her from cracking her head open Gary grabbed her head and fell with her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Beck asked walking in.

"Thanks," Jade said not forgetting to thank Gary for saving her skull.

"No problem," he smiled down at her.

"Hello!" Beck hollered into the room.

"Oh hey babe," Jade said as Gary helped her stand. She smoothed her short dress out and face Beck. "What's up?"

"What the hell?" Beck said. "What is going on?"

"Oh this is Gary he's my hip hop dance instructor. We were going over a routine that we were going to perform at the big showcase."

"Oh, ok sorry for jumping to conclusions," Beck said and kissed his girlfriend.

"It's ok at least now you know how I feel," Jade said smiling a little.

"I suppose I do," he chuckled.

"Ya of course what do you think?" Beck recognized that voice it was Jade, his girlfriends. She said she was busy today though, that she couldn't hang out with him. But yet she's at a shopping mall?

Beck walked into the store and she was in this drop dead gorgeous mini dress that was tight and sexy. "You know better than I do but do you feel comfortable in it it looks a little too tight here," Gary said pulling at the bust part of the dress. Beck's blood boiled how dare the low life touch anywhere near his girlfriend's boobs!

Beck busted into the store and walked straight back towards the two. "Hey! You keep your fifthly hands off my girlfriend!"

"Beck!" Jade squealed and attempted, failing miserably, to hide the dress she was in.

"Oh hi," Gary waved before Beck took two threatening steps towards Gary. "Uh."

"What are you doing here?" Beck asked in anger. "You said you were busy doing something important today!"

"I am!" Jade said.

"How is being off with your new little boyfriend important?"

"Boyfriend?" Gary asked confused.

Jade burst out into laughter "boyfriend?" Jade asked. She was near hysterics when she pulled Beck away "babe Gary's gay," she whispered "and this dress," she said looking down "is for your birthday dinner."

"O," Beck said to both points.


	8. Hugs

Hugs

It's funny how something so simple can mean so much sometimes. Sometimes when Jade was at her lowest low she didn't want a kiss from her boyfriend even though those made her mind stop sometimes. She wanted a hug from Beck when she was low. His arms were strong around her and it made her feel like a shield was surrounding her.

Beck knew his girlfriend was raved for with her ex's for her kisses. The fierceness she brought to those lips of hers and gave herself to you through those kisses. But what none of those disgusting pigs stopped to do was feel what she tried to say in her hugs. She was constantly looking for support and connection. Beck knew if she didn't find those things in her boyfriend she'd run. Beck loved enveloping her in his arms, it was a way of becoming intimate with her without being inappropriate in public.

Beck and Jade could hug about seventeen times a day and each time could be different. And Beck knew each one of those beautiful hugs.

In the morning Beck would wake up and go to the bathroom. Sometimes while he was still in Jade would wake up and look around. When Beck walked out she would be sitting on the edge of the bed looking lost. He would call out to her and her head would turn and a smile would break across her face and he'd open his arms for her and she'd run to him. That hug was one of happiness and belonging.

At school those hugs usually meant near nothing except 'hi again'. But everyone once in a while something would come up that sparked a real hug. When she'd win an audition she'd run to him screaming and she'd jump onto him and wrap her legs around his waist. That hug communicated that she was overflowing with happiness.

Ironically enough if she and Beck both got leads the hug was almost completely different. The two would try out for the roles together and as they walked off they'd have an odd side hug which was a hug of luck and worry. When the results were posted the two played rock-paper-scissors and the loser had to look. If only Jade got the role Beck would smile at her and hug her with her shoulder facing into him and he'd kiss the top of her head. She would struggle to get her arms around him because of the angle. If only Beck got the role Jade's hug was possessive and tight. When they both got it Beck would grab Jade under her lugs and hoist her into his arms. She would let out a surprised giggle and hug his neck from her new vantage point.

The time Tori stole the lead from Jade the hug was mostly filled with pain for Beck. He tried to pull Jade into a hug but she kept hitting his chest and sobbing. Beck eventually stopped her hitting and cradled Jade in his arms. That hug offered her comfort and peace.

Beck was amazed at how much Jade could convey without words. She truly was an amazing girl and he loved that she was all hers.

**AN: So as you can see Hugs won! Well there's also a tie for I So I need you all to break it, in your review please tell me if I should be 'Intense' or 'Issues' I won't be updating until I have 10 votes so vote quickly please ^.^ **


	9. Intense

**AN: Well thank you SO much for all of my reviews. The tally for which I story wins is 2 for issues and 8 for Intense so welcome to the ninth chapter of my A to Z Bade Intense enjoy. Just for the heads up this one does have some sexual references in it. T for a reason.**

Intense

Beck kissed Jade's neck and sat between her legs. He wasn't quite sure if they should be doing this tonight but he knew if he said anything then she'd bring up the fact that he promised. So he continued and her shirt came off followed by his. She kissed his abs and unbuckled his pants.

"Jade," his protesting hesitant voice came out almost against his will.

She sighed "what?" she was exasperated. He knew that she wanted him and damnit he wanted her too. So why? Why not just go with it? He already knew the answer something was wrong.

"Something is wrong," he whispered and lay down next to her. He was only in boxers and she only had on panties. She cuddled against him for warmth.

"Nothing's wrong besides the fact that I'm getting cold," she snapped at him.

"We'll take care of that after," Beck said. "Now tell me what's wrong you've been a little off pretty much all day." Beck tried to think back and pin point when Jade started acting funny.

"Nothing is wrong except that I want you and you're avoiding it."

"Something is wrong Jade," Beck stood firm. Sometimes he let things go but not this time he felt it in his gut they needed to talk.

"Beck stop avoiding this you've been putting me off for months now. Do you not want me? Am I not good enough to be your first time?"

"Jade baby that's not it I just feel like something is wrong."

"Well I guess your right Beck the thing that's wrong is you won't deliver you keep promising and putting it off but you won't go through with it!"

"Jade we both know that's not it!" Beck said trying not to raise his voice even though she was yelling already.

"That's always what it is Beck! You keep telling me we'll do this and every time you pull this!" Jade stood up from the bed and grabbed her bra and clothes throwing them on.

"Jade where are you going?" Beck was pissed now she was overreacting he was just worried!

"I'm going home and you'll be lucky if you see me tomorrow!" Jade stormed out of the RV.

"Jade don't do this!" Beck said pulling jeans on quickly. "I'm just worried about you."

"Well maybe I just had a bad day Beck! Hm did you ever even think about that?"

"I just want you to know you can talk to me!"

"And you had to make that clear right when we were about to finally do it?"

"Ya I did! Do you know why Jadelyn? Because if I'm going to give myself to you like that and I'm going to receive you in such a deep way I want you to know I'm always there for you! That involves being there more than just as pleasure it means being there for support and love!"

Jade froze at the word love. Sure she loved Beck and she kind of always knew he loved her but…wow it was out in the open. She took in a deep breathe "I know you love me Beck ok I love you too. We wouldn't even be talking about doing it if we weren't in love ok. It was just a bad day." The last bit came out snapped but she was calm enough to be led back inside.

"Tell me what happened," Beck said pulling Jade onto his bed so they were both sitting.

"Beck it was _just_ a bad day!" Jade said beginning to become irritated again.

"Well tell me about your bad day then. Then I can shut up and we can get back to it," he said kissing her softly.

"Fine," she snapped. "My day started off crappy because I woke up late then I cut myself shaving. After that I hit every single red light I possibly could. I walked into Sikowitz's late and you were sitting next to slutty Vega and the only open seat was next to Sinjin! After that break was consumed by trying to finish a last second project and then when we had fourth period together I tried to convince you to have tonight tonight and you were super hard to convince. Then after I convinced you I needed to get the bag I stashed in the costume room. And while I was there," Jade's voice began to shake "my writing teacher came in and saw what was in the bag." Jade began to sniff and tears started to chase each other down her cheeks. "He told me that he'd turn me in if I didn't do what he said. Then he told me to get on my knees and I didn't have many choices then did I so I did as I was told and that's where I spend my whole damned lunch then in-"

Beck pulled Jade into his arms and she clutched onto him sobbing. "That's what happened. Oh Jade why wouldn't you tell me that?" Jade said nothing but only clutched him tighter. "Jade," Beck said knowing her so well "this isn't your fault," he whispered to her.

"I shouldn't have listened!" she sobbed.

"Jade he took advantage of you! He's the one who shouldn't have Jade. You were scared and he took advantage of that. Jade this was. Not. Your. Fault." Beck said kissing her head. She continued to clutch onto him and cry. "Jade honey why did you want to do this tonight so badly even after that horrible thing?"

"I, I don't want to think back on today and remember that. I, I want something really good to happen today. Something that will make me smile when I think back on today."

"Baby don't take this the wrong way but I don't think mixing the two is going to help. If you decide that you want to do this tonight I did promise and I will do it to help you. But I want you to make sure."

"Beck I want something good today. I want something to smile about," Jade said very steadfastly. So Beck kissed Jade and laid her down and Jade got what she wanted.

**AN: Ok so I hope that doesn't disappoint I know the wait was long so I hope this was worth it. I have 14 people who have this on story alert so I hope to have 10 more reviews at least for the next chapter? Which by the way is going to be Jobs. Please review! Sorry this took so long by the way.**


	10. Jobs

**AN: **

**ScissorLuvCallie: In the last oneshot the bag just had sex stuff Jade had stashed away. I didn't think of too many specifics but things like condoms and possibly lingerie and stuff. **

Jobs

Jade sighed as she through the script she was working on to the floor. "What's wrong?" Beck asked as he walked into the house.

"I have writers block. I never have writers block!" Jade put her face in her hands.

"It'll get better, what are you writing on right now?" Beck asked draping his arms over his distraught wife.

"I'm trying to finish my haunted house story."

"The one from high school?" Beck asked in almost a laugh.

"Yes the one from high school!" Jade snapped. "Why?"

"Well I just don't know why you'd _randomly_ take it up again." Beck arched an eyebrow at Jade as he went into the kitchen and started dinner.

"You said you liked it last night," Jade whispered picking the old worn script off the floor. Beck smiled to himself he was happy when he knew that he inspired his wife. Jade looked over at Beck and suddenly she had her ending. She sat down and began writing ferociously.

"Babe dinner's ready," Beck called as she heard plates being put on their dinner table.

"Save mine I have to finish," Jade said.

Beck sighed and looked into the room she was working in. He sat at the table and waited, and waited. At eleven he got up and peaked in again, Jade was fast asleep on her script her pin still in hand. Beck smiled lightly and softly removed the pin from her hand. He gently wheeled the chair out from the desk then lifted Jade up.

The next morning Jade woke with a start from her bed. Between Beck last night and the freakish dream she'd just had Jade knew how to finish her story. Which was good because in two hours she needed to be presenting it. She wrote as quickly as she could while trying to brush her teeth and hair as well. As soon as she'd finished with her story she turned the water on in the shower and let it warm while she took out the outfit she was planning on wearing. She grabbed her little make-up box and set it on the counter as she jumped into the shower keeping her hair dry.

It was a good thing Beck and her didn't go at it last night or her she wouldn't have made her appointment with the board. She grabbed a CD she had already put together and her script and tore out of the driveway.

"So when I was writing this I felt like the world it was in would never feel normal." Jade was in the middle of her sales pitch, her script was before each of the movie directors. Behind her on a slide show some sketches of the house, characters, and some of the harder to imagine scenes played. "The last thing I'd like you to hear is a two track score that one of my amazingly talented friends Andre Herris put together for me. We reviewed the script together and he tweeked some things to my liking and we ended up making music for the murders and then the resolution."

The board listened intrigued as the two sounds came out over the speakers. Jade held her breath as the second song finished. The head member stood up and shook her hand "if you could wait outside for just a few minutes Jadelyn then we'll discuss this and bring you back in."

"Of course and thank you for this opportunity whichever way you decide," Jade said retreating to the waiting room.

Her phone rang and she answered since she wasn't inside. "Hey baby," Jade said seeing Beck on her caller ID.

"Jade where are you?" Beck asked worried as hell.

"I'm at my meeting," she stated at him dumbly.

"What meeting?" Beck asked confused.

"Oh my God I forgot to tell you. I'm meeting with several directors and presenting my haunted house script to them."

"Jade that's amazing!" Beck said sounding ecstatic.

"I know they're consulting right now and they'll call me in, now gotta go I'll call you after I love you." Jade snapped her phone closed and walked back in.

"Jadelyn we've decided we would love to work with you on making this the best horror movie of the year. We'd also love it if you could bring on your friend Andre Harris and get us a few more score tracks. If it's ok with you we'd love it if you would sit in on casting."

"I'd love to," Jade said excited. "Thank you so much and I'll call Andre as soon as I can."

"Start whenever you're ready," Joe, the casting director, told the boy on stage. He turned and Jade nearly gasped. Her husband was on the stage trying out for lead in her movie!

He gave an amazing audition and Jade was sure not to write anything for him. She didn't want the director's getting any curved results from her. "Ok Jadelyn this is the list of your cast what do you think?" Joe said handing it to her.

She looked it over and laughed "actually," she said and a few others who had been in the board meeting with her. "You just picked my husband to star in my movie," she laughed.

"I don't see anyone on the list with the last name West."

"His last name is Oliver but I'd already released a few books as West and he'd done some shows as Oliver and we didn't want to lose the small names we'd made for ourselves."

"Well looks like you two will be working together for your movie," Joe said.

**AN: Ok I understand that Jade is a little OOC but to explain myself I'll say that the reason is A_ Jade has matured since High School because here she's supposed to be married and out in the working world so she's probably somewhere around 23 to 25 I'd like to say. B_ She's smart enough to realize that if you're rude to people you're asking to take a chance on you they won't. So I hope that kind of explains why she's just a little off here. **

**Also everyone from this Monday to next Sunday it is very unlikely that I'll be updating anymore because I have a lot of school related stuff and I can't let that suffer for writing (wish I could) so this may be my last update for a little while.**

**IMPORTANT: While I am gone I have a four way choice for L and I realize that first I have to release K but please start voting for L: Lust, Love, Lake, or Lucky. Since there is so many choices and so much time can I please get…20 reviews? Is that too many? Maybe at least 15? **


	11. Kidnapped

Kidnapped

Jade looked around the dark basement she was put in. Her hands were chained above her head and she realized she was very weak. She realized within one minute that she wasn't at home or at Beck's. So where was she?

"It was recently discovered that a student attending Hollywood Arts, school for the future famous, was, in fact, kidnapped." The whole party turned their attention to the TV Mr. Vega was watching. Cat and Beck where the first to rush over to the TV they were quickly followed by Andre. Tori and Robbie also ran out. Mr. Vega became very aware of the fact that his oldest daughter Trina said she'd be home about a half hour ago.

"The student was a female student in her junior year at the school. She had made several starring roles in some of the school's plays and had even had one of hers preformed without help from the school. Police have yet to reach any of the girl's ICE contact members which include her parents and her longtime boyfriend, Beckett Oliver. Jadelyn West was taken from her car when she pulled over for what appears to be a fake cop."

The group went silent as Mr. Vega turned the TV off and snuck away to give the distraught teens some privacy. He also went to call his office and have someone on the case come down to talk to Beck.

"Are you ok?" Tori asked the question no one else was stupid enough to.

"Am I ok?" Beck snapped. Everyone else cringed because Beck rarely got mean but when he was worried he could be brutal. "What are you stupid? The love of my life my fucking soul mate was just reported as being kidnapped and it's because today I decided to let her drive herself! Why don't you shoot me in the foot then I'll be more ok than I am now!"

"Beck, man, calm down," Andre said.

"Calm down?" Beck yelled.

"Yes we'll talk to the police and do what we can to help out."

"You talk to the police," Beck said rushing out to his car before anyone could stop him. Beck drove off knowing that if anyone could find his dark princess it was him.

"Hello Jadelyn," Jade knew that voice. Ugh why did the freaks _always_ go for her?

"Sinjin let me go!" Jade yelled.

"No!" Sinjin yelled defiantly "you always ignore me Jade! I love you and you always just cast me aside! Even when I worked so hard on helping you with your play the person you ran to was Beck not me. You didn't even say thank you!"

"Get over it! I love Beck! I will always love Beck. It will _never_ be you or anyone else!"

"Well we'll just see if that's the tune you sing after no food." Sinjin stormed out of the room.

Jade sighed and set her head back on the wall.

"Jade!" she heard faint yelling from outside.

"Beck! Beck!" Jade yelled.

"You little freak give me my girlfriend now!" Beck yelled.

"I don't have her!" Sinjin yelled.

"I just heard her in your basement you freakish asshole!" Jade heard Sinjin fall down or something.

Footsteps were on the stairs after and they were very quick. The next moment Beck was down beside her and yanking at the handcuffs. "Help me he's weird!" Jade yelled "he tied me up and told me he loved me!"

"I know honey I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Beck kissed her quickly and started kicking at the chains. "I'm gonna go beat the crap out of Sinjin and get the key for this."

"Give me the key," Beck said walking over to Sinjin and placing his foot on Sinjin's knee.

"No Jade will be mine!"

"Sinjin I don't like to be violent but when the woman I love is in danger I have less reservations about it. Give me the key or I'll break both of you knees."

Sinjin gulped and glared up at Beck but handed the key over.

"Thank you," Beck said removing his foot from Sinjin's knee. Beck went back down to the cellar and unlocked Jade's handcuffs. The door shut and clicked locked up above though. Beck would deal with that later right now he made sure was free and safe. Jade hugged Beck tightly and he held on even after she was done.

"I was so worried," Beck said burring his face in her neck.

"Oh please tell me Vega was there and you yelled at her," Jade said hopefully.

"She was," Beck sighed "and I did, and I feel horribly."

"Don't she's horrible," Jade said and kissed Beck.

"Now how do we get out?"

"Oh that's easy, man up and lift me towards that window," Jade said pointing up. Beck sighed but 'maned up' and hoisted Jade up in his arms. She crawled out the window then went around to Sinjin's front door and knocked loudly. Sinjin opened it and looked at her confused. She punched him hard in the face then strolled over to the cellar door and opened it. "Beck hurry up," she yelled. Beck jogged up to her and the two left Sinjin passed out in his living room.

**AN: I know that this is a little short especially for the theme but I still like it. We saw a darker side of Beck and I think that it was still pretty much in character. So I hope you guys liked it please review! And don't forget to vote for L!**


	12. Lake

Lake

"Jade since when do you give _me_ surprises?" Beck asked his girlfriend as he sat nervously in her passenger seat. Beck was a little more than terrified there was a reason he almost always drove and it's because in all honesty Jade really shouldn't have been given a license. He was scared enough when he could see her drive and correct her a little not seeing a thing was somewhere in the top three most terrifying experiences he's ever had.

As Jade made a sharp turn Beck inhaled rapidly and took a death grip on the seat. "I want to do something nice for your getting accepted at Jillard."

"You got accepted too babe, as did Andre."

"I'll be getting my own little gift too and Andre's not my boyfriend Tori can figure out what to do for him if she isn't too busy giving herself self-pity for not making it in."

"Be nice you know she, Cat, Robbie, and even Sinjin all had their hearts set on Jillard too."

"So what? Sinjin's a creep Robbie will make it in comedy, and Cat will be just fine once she grows up a little."

"You didn't say anything on Tori," Beck said.

"Shut up Tori isn't talented enough to get in Jillard."

"Babe," Beck warned.

"I can turn around then you get no surprise," Jade threatened.

"No ok never mind Jillard congratulation party all alone with no one else here we come. Please don't crash," Beck added.

"You're unbelievable I'm not going to crash I did get my license you know," Jade yelled.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset- Jade what did we just run over!"

"Relax it was just the stop block," Jade said turning the car off. Beck went to rip at his blindfold but Jade lunged across the car to keep it on him. "NO! You may not remove the blindfold we're almost ready to take it off just give me a chance."

"Ok, ok I'm sorry I just worry so much about you that it's so hard not knowing what's happening." Jade went around the car and opened Beck's door carefully helping him out. She took him into the little three room log cabin and bit her lip excitedly. She took walked him to the center of the main room and right in front of the sliding glass door overlooking the lake. Jade untied the blindfold "ok open," she whispered in Beck's ear.

"Jade oh my God this is beautiful!"

"I know," she said smiling "it's my aunt's she owns it so she can get away from the city if her anxiety gets too bad."

"The one who has the panic attacks sometimes?" Beck asked pulling Jade to him.

"Yup the very one," Jade said leaning back on him.

"Wanna go for a swim in the lake?" Beck asked looking around at the living room and attached kitchen.

"Ew gross do you know how disgusting that lake is?" Jade sneered. That only made Beck more determined to get her down there. Beck picked Jade up, threw the door open and ran down the short pier with her screaming the whole time. "No Beck no!" she yelled as he jumped in with her, clothes on and everything. He lifted her up with him and kissed her. "I hate you!" a very drenched Jade yelled.

"I love you too pumpkin," Beck cooed to his beloved.

Deciding that she was already wet now Jade decided to strip down to her bra and panties and swim around with Beck. They played a short lived game of Marco Polo but when Jade saw a snake swimming too close to her she jumped out in a second and Beck quickly followed. Picking up her clothes Jade went inside dripping all over the wood flooring. She tossed her clothes in the sink and grabbed some paper towels and wiped the wet trail she and Beck were leaving.

Jade heard Beck running a shower in the third room attached to the bedroom. She walked through their cozy bed area she walked into the bathroom. "Can I join you?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Jade," Beck said in that warning tone he used with her. But not even _the_ tone could work on Jade today and she would have what she wanted tonight.


	13. MakeUp

Make-Up

Jade came to school every day with make-up piled high on her face. She wore foundation and blush and cover up and eyeliner and a white mascara under a black mascara with black eye shadow highlighted by a navy blue eye shadow with liquid eyeliner on top of her eyes and lip stick with lip gloss over it and lip liner around it. She felt like the jokes in Shakespeare how women were two faced because of the masks the put on with make-up! It was so true about her!

He days at Hollywood Arts were no different. Make-up on top of make-up sat on her face as she walked the halls. Beck kissed her overly done lips he stared into her overly glossed up eyes and called them beautiful. They were but he was never talking about the make-up but always about her eyes of ice.

"Jade," Beck said nervously to his girlfriend of only four months.

"Ya?" she asked looking over at him lazily raising her purple colored eyelid.

"Well do you remember how you were telling me you were going to be forced to stay with Cat because your parents are going out of town?" Beck asked fidgeting uncharacteristically with his shirt.

"Yes I do remember," Jade said the words falling from her bright red lip sticked lips.

"Well what if you didn't stay with Cat?" Beck said meekly.

"So what stay in my house all alone? My parents won't really let that happen," Jade said her cheeks artificially colored with a blush that wasn't there.

"Well," he said "I was thinking, what if you stayed with someone else, like," Beck paused "me?"

Jade looked at him her perfectly plucked eyebrows sitting above her nongrasping eyes. "What?" was all she managed.

"Stay with me, in my RV," he said again.

She paused "ok," was all that came from those lip glossed lips.

Jade knocked on Beck's RV door as she fidgeted nervously waiting for him to open it. "Hi Jade," Beck said smiling happily to see his girlfriend. He was so excited about her coming over and staying for the first time he had cooked and washed his bed and everything.

"Hey," Jade muttered her lips now a deep purple.

She stepped inside the RV and set her bag down as he closed the door behind her. "So I made some dinner," he said motioning to the table.

"Oh ok great, do you mind if I use the bathroom?" she asked glancing at her bag with those blue eyeshadow covered eyes.

"Sure, ya of course," Beck said and motioned to it the two of them a little awkward in their newly shared surroundings.

Jade walked into the bathroom and walked back out a few minutes later. "What did you do in the- Oh my God babe," he said airlessly.

"What?" Jade said alarmed and touched her face. Beck was up from his seat at the table in seconds and cupped her pure face in his hands.

"You look beautiful," he said slowly.

She blushed red and this time there was no aid from unnecessary make-up. "Well I doubt it I just took my make-up off."

"I know," he said. "That's why you look beautiful." Jade didn't wear make-up much more after that.


	14. Nude

Nude

Jade walked the streets of Hollywood alone today. She was holding a letter from her boyfriend in between her fingers. She had been directed to go to a building she'd never been to before. She was in high heels and a black sundress. Jade walked into the tiny building holding the card and walking to the room listed on the card. Inside Beck was sitting on an arm chair staring at an old fashioned therapist's couch sitting on a white background.

"What am I doing here?" Jade said looking at her boyfriend who was holding a sketch pad in front of him.

"Hi baby," Beck said setting the sketch pad down and getting up to meet Jade. He cupped her waist and kissed her.

Jade leaned into the kiss happily and then pulled away "so?"

"Well," Beck started "do you remember how the other day in sketch class Mr. Kors was talking about different types of sketching?"

"Ya he talked about still life, motion, among other things that I didn't pay attention to," Jade shrugged.

"Ya well among those other things," Beck said chuckling "was human nude sketches." Jade's eyebrows shot up.

"Who the hell have you been sketching?" Jade snarled.

"No one!" Beck quickly defended "I, I wanted to try nude sketching," he said blushing "but the only person I could think of to ask was my beautiful girlfriend."

Jade's cheeks lit up like a bon fire and she stared at the ground self-conscious for the first time. "Will you let me try?" Beck asked softly.

Jade blushed harder but nodded "y-you can't d-draw anyone else though," she stuttered.

"I wouldn't want to," Beck said hugging her tightly. "Now there's a changing curtain over there," Beck said pointing to it.

"Ok I'll go get naked, for you, for the first time ever, and then come back out, naked, in front of you." Beck could tell his girlfriend was worried about him seeing her naked.

"You aren't naked," Beck said walking back to his drawing chair.

"What the hell am I then?" Jade said undressing behind the curtain and hanging her clothes up.

"You're nude it's different," Beck said.

"It is not," Jade snapped.

"It's art," Beck said embarrassed.

Jade came out holding a blanket to her chest gulping "I, I'm naked," she whispered.

"Nude," Beck corrected softly. "Jade if you aren't comfortable with this we don't have to do it," he said comfortingly.

"No I, I want to help you and I don't want you using someone else as your muse," Jade said lying on the couch and discarding the blanket. She closed her eyes tightly as she heard Beck let out a smooth breathe.

"You are beautiful," she heard Beck say to her.

"Sh-shouldn't you be posing me?" Jade asked quietly.

"Yes," Beck said and Jade heard him walk across the floor to her. "Here," he said moving her body. Her right leg was on top but he draped it over the left causing it to be in front of the left. He took her right hand and draped it across her thin stomach. The left hand supported Jade's head and her hair fell wherever it was.

"Jade," Beck cooed softly "open your eyes."

Slowly Jade opened them and watched as Beck drew her. His pencil all but danced across the page as it sketched her figure.

"Ok class," Mr. Kors called to his fifth period sketch class. "Time to present your project." Jade presented her project which was a folder of death. She had sketched different stages of death, it went over well enough.

Several people went after Jade until finally it was Beck's turn. "For my presentation and my art choice I decided to explore the art of nudes," Beck spoke to the class. Jade froze in her seat and looked up. "I used the best model I could have dreamed of getting, my beautiful girlfriend Jade West." Everyone looked at her and Sinjin nearly fell out of his seat as he realized that he would get to see Jade naked. "I did about eight sketches of Jade in various types of settings, one of them is a park but I assure you Jade did not stand nude in the park instead I rented a small room and hung a white backdrop up. I added the backgrounds in later. The only one that I kept the original background on was the first one I did in the chair."

Everyone was invited up to look at the sketches and everyone except Jade did. Beck came to sit down beside Jade again "you didn't tell me it was for your project," Jade snarled.

"Oops," Beck whispered kissing her neck softly.


	15. AN Apology

Apology

**AN: I just want to apologize because I don't have a lot of time right now to write. I'm graduating the 11****th**** of this month so around the 13****th**** or 14****th**** you can start to expect updates again. I want to apologize sincerely to all of my wonderful readers for keeping you waiting. Please don't give up on me! ^.^ SereneCullen**


	16. Open

Open

"Call in," Jade said hitting Beck's arm as they rode together along the long rode to Nevada to visit Beck's uncle.

"Why you wouldn't even like it," Beck said scoffing at the radio add. "Plus it's totally impossible to win," he said.

"Call!" Jade yelled.

"Yes ma'am," Beck said pulling his phone out.

"Hello sir," the radio newscaster said and the radio echoes his voice.

"Oh my gosh you won!" Jade said.

"Yes sir you won a trip for two to a couples compition!" Beck and Jade both stared at each other.

"I don't really want to answer your question," Jade said.

"Come on baby," Beck said reaching his hand down and stroking hers. "If we win we go to Hawaii that would be awesome for us sweetheart," Beck said and fiddled with her fingers.

"Fine ask the question again and we'll beat these other stupid couples."

The interviewer stared at Jade a little flabbergasted. "Well chop-chop lets go," Jade snapped.

"Alright then the first question for Jade," the announcer said. "What is Beck's favorite place to eat?"

"Easy Olive Garden," Jade said shrugging the announcer off.

"That is," the man paused while he opened the answer in the envelop "correct! Ten points to Team Bade!"

"Team Bade?" Jade snapped at the man.

"We combined the named of all of the contestants for their love team name," the announcer said.

Jade rolled her eyes as the announcer continued to the other teams.

"Beck!" the man said coming back over to 'Team Bade' "what is Jade's favorite article of clothing?"

"For me or her?" Beck joked at a few girls laughed causing Jade to look around the room and glare. "Boxers," Beck answered.

"No for her," the announcer said fearing Beck had misunderstood.

"Yes I'm aware," Beck said nodding.

"Alright then," the announcer opened the envelope and looked inside "boxers is correct," he said shocked.

Jade kissed Beck and he put his arm around her causing the crowd to 'aw'.

Jade rolled her eyes and Team Bade waited for their next question. "Jade if you and Beck had a baby girl what would he want to name her?"

Jade scrunched her face up at the question unsure of the answer. "Maybe Caroline after his sister who was a miscarry?" Jade guessed.

Beck blushed as she answered and she knew she had answered incorrectly.

"I'm sorry Team Bade but that is incorrect, the actual answer is, Jade!"

"That's stupid," Jade said hitting Beck's arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said attempting to defuse her anger.

"That's alright Jade Team Bade has several more questions to attempt to draw back the lead. Beck your question," the announcer grabbed the next envelope and opened it to find the next question. "Beck what is Jade's favorite genre of music?"

"She loves heavy metal over all else."

"That is correct, it looks like we're seeing who listens in this relationship," the announcer said causing the audience to laugh.

Jade rolled her eyes again and Beck pulled her defiant body into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Jade," the man said pulling the envelope out again "what is Beck's favorite past time?"

"Games, he loves to play video games."

"That is correct! Team Bade takes the lead and it all rides on this last question for Beck. No pressure." The last envelope was drawn and the man read the question both Beck and Jade waiting nervously. "Beck is Jade an open or closed person?"

Beck's eyes went wide unsure not of his answer but of hers. "Sorry if this is wrong baby but," Beck paused unsure "but to me Jade is always my open book."

Jade blushed as the announcer looked at the envelope "that's…correct." The announcer sounded surprised.

"I know that," Jade snapped as confetti flew everywhere.

**AN: Woohoo! Finally able to update normally again. I'll be up all night working on new chapters for all of my stories. I hope you love this new update please review and also check out my forum and community which I share with ohsnapitzjess. I'll update soon.**


	17. Prom

Prom

Jade was lazing at home. It was the second Prome at Hollywood Arts. The fact that stupid Vega had still decided to go with Prome was retarded to Jade but that's why she refused to help with anything.

"Hey Jade," Beck said the next day as he went and lounged next to Jade's locker.

"Hi," Jade replied.

"So Tori asked me to bring the soda to the Prome," he said.

"So whose doing it?"

"What do you mean?" Beck asked taking Jade's hand and walking to class.

"Obviously you said you wouldn't do it so who is she actually getting to do it?"

"I told her I'd help her."

"Well you'd better reconsider that," Jade snapped.

"Babe," Beck scolded "I'm just helping with soda."

"No I don't want you helping Vega," Jade barked at him.

"Well why not?"

"Well for one you don't even have a date to prom yet," she scolded.

"What do you mean I don't have a date? I'm taking my beautiful girlfriend."

"Really? Have you asked her?"

"Jade will you go to prome with me?"

Jade looked at him "I don't see flowers or jewelry, I didn't hear a corny yet cute pickup line. And to top it all off you're doing my worst enemy a favor. That means no."

"Jade," Beck said "I already told Tori I'd get the drinks."

"Then you'll have to go dateless," Jade said storming away.

Beck sighed as he went down the aisles of the grocery store. How was he going to get Jade to go to prome with him?

Suddenly he saw some balloons and roses. He grabbed some roses and ordered tons of balloons and rushed to Jade's.

"Jadelyn West," he called after he had decorated her entire front yard.

"What?" she asked opening her window. "What is this?" she said a light blush raising to her cheeks.

"Go to prome with me?" he asked holding a single black rose in his hands. He had painted the inside black and left some red on the outside.

Jade smiled "I'll be right down," she said. Jade quickly got dressed in a dark purple dress and had already done her hair and make-up. She quickly clicked down her stairs in her heels and met Beck outside.

"I'm glad you're going to prome with me," Beck said kissing her lightly and helping her into his car.

"Hey Beck," Tori said walking up in a rosette pink dress.

"Hey Tori," Beck smiled pulling Jade's waist closer as the danced.

"Do you have the sodas?" Tori said.

"Uh," Beck glanced "I kind of forgot to grab them."

"How did you forget?" Tori shrieked stressed.

"I picked up roses for Jade, balloons too."

"Oh no! How could you forget sodas though? You promised Beck," Tori pouted giving him puppy dog eyes. "Can you go get some?"

"Sure," Beck said pulling away from Jade.

"No I don't think so," Jade grabbed Beck's hand and pulled him close again. She kissed his neck and grinded on him hard. "It's your prome Tori, you deal," Jade said and continued dancing with her sexy boyfriend.

**AN: Please check out my forum and community: Moving Victorious Up. Also I'm only going to update this story and my Vampire Academy story: Tormented until I reach Y (I can't think of anything for Z). So I have 9 more chapters to go. Please review.**


	18. Questions

Questions

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black. Your favorite fruit?"

"Peach. What's your favorite movie?"

"Harry Potter. Your favorite pie?"

"Apple. What's your favorite book?'

"I don't read. Your favorite board game?"

"Video games only. What's your-"

"Stop saying what's stop saying what's this instant!" Jade screamed. Beck looked at her surprised "we have nothing in common! Not one of your stupid 100 answers matches mine even close."

"Well so what?" Beck shrugged.

"Then we end up on 'heartbreak road'," Jade huffed pointed to her teen magazine and shoving it in Beck's face.

Beck chuckled and leaned back on his bed. "I didn't take you for one of those magazine people. At least not teen magazines anyways."

"But it's 90% accurate and- eh who cares," Jade said tossing it behind her letting it get lost somewhere among the piles of clothes in Beck's RV. "I chose you and that magazine is just going to have to deal," Jade joined Beck back on his bed.

Her hand was close to his so Beck picked it up gently. "You know you don't have to be worried," he said softly.

"I'm not worried," Jade lied biting her lip and continuing to stare at the ceiling.

"She's not even hot," Beck added.

"Andre begs to differ," Jade mumbled.

"You listened to my voicemails?" Beck asked a little angry.

"Why wouldn't I? You've been ok with it up till now," Jade snarled glaring holes in the ceiling. "See something's already changing," she whispered.

Beck sighed hating the reaction his overreaction got him. "I'm sorry Jade. Nothing is going to change. I don't think she's nearly as talented as you are either."

"Andre said she could sing circles around me."

"Andre's not God. He's wrong sometimes and in this case he's definitely wrong. You are the most talented person I know Jade."

Beck stroked her fingers "and you didn't ask me the last question on the survey you know," he said waggling his eyebrows.

Jade picked the magazine up from the floor. "Do you love me?" it read in red ink.

"With all my heart forever," he kissed her.

"Our answers matched."

**AN: Well here this chapter is. I like it ok. Please look at my forum/community: Moving Victorious Up. Please enter the contests and nominate your favorite authors.**


	19. Riddles

Riddles

"Why do you always do that?" Jade yelled.

"Do what?" Beck said looking at her oddly.

"You always speak in riddles," Jade screeched.

"How do I always speak in riddles?"

"I can't explain it."

"Well what made you say that in the first place?"

"Well I asked you if you wanted pizza and you said 'if it comes before moonrise' what does that mean?" Jade yelled.

"I don't want to eat too late," Beck said smiling at his girlfriend.

"Why can't you say that," Jade grumbled pulling her cell phone out and calling the pizza place closest to Beck's RV. "Ok I'll ask, babe what toppings do you want?"

"The ones with the least calories," he said continuing to lounge across the bed.

"You're doing it again," Jade snarled.

"I think olives and bell peppers," he smiled at her.

"He wants extra cheese and some pepperoni," Jade said talking into the phone.

"Babe those have the most calories," Beck chastised.

"I like cheese," Jade smiled.

"And the pepperoni?"

"Who has pizza without pepperoni?" Jade said very duh like.

Beck chuckled and smirked at his Jade.

"Beck can you had me the salt please?" Jade asked as she slaved over the stove for her boyfriend of four years and five months.

"Here you go," he said handing her a box.

"I said salt," Jade said looking at the box in her hand.

"Open it and pretend its salt," he said smiling.

"You and your dumb riddles," Jade said. She opened the box and sprinkled it into the pan not knowing what to expect. She screamed as something very solid fell into the pan. She quickly scooped it out of the pan and ran it under the water.

Beck chuckled and took it from her, knowing she still hadn't looked at it. He slid it onto her ring finger "make me happy."

"You and your damn riddles, can't you just say 'will you marry me Jade?'"

**AN: I'm ok pleased with this. I hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know and the next chapter will be up tomorrow. Please check out my Contests on my forum: Moving Victorious Up. **


	20. Surrender

Surrender

"Beck," Jade whined.

"Jade no, you've already had two cookies, a smoothie, a piece of cake, and a root beer float," Beck scolded.

"But Beck I want pie!" Jade said and clung onto Beck's arm as they walked around the mall.

"Jade I thought you said you were dieting!" Beck said grinning down at her.

"What so now you think I'm fat?" she snapped.

"No!" he yelled steering her to the pie shop.

"We'd like a slice of blueberry pie with whipped cream on the top please," Beck ordered.

"Right away sir," the preppy girl smiled her pigtails bouncing as she bounded away.

Jade took Beck's arm into hers and glared at the cashier. Beck paid the lady and took the slice of pie from the girl's hand. The two found a table and sat down.

"Jade please," Beck whined.

"No Beckett James Oliver!" Jade snapped as he chased her around her room.

"Jade please this is super important to me."

"Why am I not good enough?" she spun on him with anger in her eyes and voice.

"You are but Jade these are my _grandparents_ they're insane!" he yelled standing straight indignified.

"But Beck I want to be me," Jade said pleading with him.

"I know and if you do this we'll go to the upcoming goth convention and we can buy me all kinds of goth clothes," he said.

"But Beck don't you see?" Jade said "I want you to be you, just like I want to be me." The two stared at each other for a while before Jade reached out and took the shirt and frilly shirt from his hands. She disappeared into her bathroom for about an hour. She showered, dressed, put on natural make up, and put her hair up in a high ponytail.

"I'm done," Jade said walking out. The bracelets she had on her hands jingled and resettled about a dozen on each wrist. Her long silver necklace went down to her stomach. "I don't have any shoes to match," she whispered.

"I have some silver heels," he said "you look gorgeous." He handed her some strappy silver heels. "Ready?"

"Ya let's go meet your grandparents." He took her hand and led her away.

**AN: Sorry that this is so short but I really didn't think it needed to be longer. I hope you like this one because I really did. If you didn't understand how the title relates it's how each Beck and Jade surrenders their will for the betterment of their partner. Sorry that Jade's is kinda weird and Beck's is better. I hope you liked it though. Please check out my forum: Moving Victorious Up. If you guys wouldn't mind spreading the word as well I'd appreciate it! **


	21. Tests

Tests

Jade West had her entrance exam for Hollywood Arts and it was not a normal sit down test. To get into Hollywood Arts you showed up at the Blackbox Theater and they handed you a script. You had no hint as to what it would be. It could be a monologue it could be something with another participant or even a student who was already attending.

Jade's test was doing a song from Into the Woods. She nailed it and was eagerly accepted into the elite performing arts school. What she wasn't expecting was to be asked to help the next person auditioning. She was handed a script where she had only three lines. She was Juliet. A boy with kind of long hair and this brilliant smile walked on stage. "Name and specialty," the directors asked.

"My name is Beck Oliver and I specialize in acting." Oh his voice was sweet. Jade had no problem playing Juliet to his Romeo. Three minutes after Beck Oliver was accepted into Hollywood Arts he was accepted by Jade West as her boyfriend.

The next test Jade West took was her algebra exam to get into college. She chewed on her eraser almost the entire time and even though Beck had stayed up till two A.M. tutoring her. Curse him for scoring high enough on his SATs to not need to take the dumb college issued math test. Jade guessed randomly on at least half of the problems and banged her head on the desk several times earning glares from others.

After the test Jade got excused from the room and she walked to the parking lot where Beck was waiting for her. Two weeks later Jade discovered she was in remedial math.

The latest test Jade took earned her a little pink plus. She stared before screaming and bursting from the bathroom. "Beck!" she yelled running to him as fast as was humanly possible.

"Woah!" Beck yelled surprised to see his fiancé sprinting down their hall to him. He held his arms out and caught her as she leapt into them. "What's up babe?" he asked half laughing.

"Look!" she yelled shoving the small device in his face. He looked at her confused "I passed my pregnancy test!"

Beck promptly fainted.


	22. Unique

Unique

"Hello," Jade grumbled walking up to Beck.

"What's wrong baby?" Beck asked tossing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close.

"Well I drew this…thing," Jade led off vaguely "and it looks horrible."

"I doubt anything you create looks horrible," Beck said kissing his girlfriend's head.

"But it does," Jade whined looking up at her boyfriend.

"Well show me," Beck said.

Jade pulled her sketch pad out from her backpack and opened it to her most recent creation. Beck blinked not knowing what he saw in front of him "see it's horrible," Jade moaned shoving her sketch pad in the backpack.

"No it isn't," Beck cooed.

"Then what is it," Jade snapped.

Beck thought for a moment "it's unique," he said smiling.

"You're unique," Jade snorted.

"We're unique," he corrected.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jade asked looking up at him.

"Think about it," he said motioning to them. "You're a rude goth girl, that I love," he quickly added. "I'm a go with the flow somewhat converted goth."

"You're a pansy goth," Jade insulted.

"Ok you're a rude goth girl, that I love, and I'm a go with the flow pansy goth," he corrected making Jade smile. "You're a deep play right and light up the room singer. I'm a serious actor and plan just in case."

"What's your point?" she snapped.

"Name one other couple that's as _unique _as we are but are still together."

Jade pondered for a moment "so what? What's your point?"

"We're a unique couple," he said kissing her softly.

When they broke apart she smiled "this has nothing to do with my picture."


	23. Valentines

Valentines

"So the best part of dating Jade just changed why are you still with her?" Andre teased Beck.

"The best part of dating Jade was not that she didn't require Valentine's Day gifts," Beck defended.

"Oh then what is it?"

"Kissing her," Beck said sticking his tongue out at his friend.

"Oi tmi," Andre snapped. "So what are you going to get her?" he asked poking around the frilly flower shop.

"Well flowers are a must," Beck said "I'm not sure she'd like a bear." Beck pondered longer.

"I think I saw some jewelry," Andre said pointing to a place in the store.

"She'd like that," Beck said walking over. He looked through the glass and pointed "she's love that necklace and bracelet," Beck said.

He paid for the roses and the jewelry. "Thank goodness we can leave now," Andre said.

"You aren't going to get Tori something?" Beck asked with a disbelieving look on his face.

"W-what? N-no I wasn't going to," Andre snapped.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," Beck rolled his eyes walking out with his large vase of flowers for his girlfriend. He sat in Andre's passenger seat and Andre drove him to Jade's. "Thanks man," he said as Andre drove off.

Beck sat the vase on the ground, attached the necklace around the vase and hid the bracelet inside. He walked into Jade's parlor and her mother yelled up for her.

"What," Jade screamed back down the hallway. Oh his girlfriend, Beck smiled fondly.

"Get down here and entertain your boyfriend yourself," her mother snapped.

"Beck," Jade said storming down the stairs. She smiled as she saw the roses in his hands "what are these for?" she smirked devilishly.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jadelyn West love of my life," he said handing them to her. Her smile widened. "Here look at these also," he said pulling the bracelet and necklace out.

"Beck these are beautiful," she awed as she allowed him to attach them to her. "I love it thank you," she whispered.

"I love you," he whispered inside her house and pecked her lips.


	24. Wishes

Wishes

"Your turn," Andre said hitting Tori's arm.

"Um ok," she said thinking while looking up at the stars "I wish anyone could go into space without a spaceship, the sky seems so beautiful."

"Romantic," Andre said rolling his eyes.

"Your turn babe," Beck said.

"Wishes are stupid," she retorted.

"Come on babe we all agreed to play," he said catching her hand in his as they looked up at the sky.

"No you all agreed to play and I was ten minutes late," she corrected.

"Just wish," Tori snapped.

"Tell me what to do again Vega, I dare you," Jade said shooting up and holding her fist threatening.

Tori gulped and Beck sat as well pulling Jade close and then laying back down holding Jade to him. "I wish Tori would become a mute," Jade said snotty.

Beck chuckled and kissed Jade's head "I wish you would be more tolerant," he said taking his turn. She bit his shoulder and he yelped before she settled back into his arms.

"I wish I had a talking pony," Cat said giggling.

"I wish Robbie would get a life," Rex added.

"That's it," Jade said "I am not playing with a puppet." She stood, picked Rex up, tossed him over the gate and then resumed her spot in Beck's arms.

"REX!" Robbie screamed and shot up taking off next door skipping his turn.

"Next," Jade said.

"I wish Jade had done that sooner," Andre said and the group laughed.

"I wish this boy I liked would kiss me," Tori said squealing.

"What boy?" Andre asked trying not to sound jealous.

"I wish Andre and Tori would stop being retarded and figure out they like each other," Jade said. "Oops did I say that out loud?"

"You, you do?" Tori asked.

Andre blushed "ya I mean, your cool."

"Smooth," Jade said, throwing them a sarcastic smile. Andre and Tori turned towards each other and kissed softly.

"I'm glad they're happy," Beck said smiling at Jade "that was nice."

"Just trying to grant your wish," Jade said rolling her eyes.

"I wish they stay happy forever."

Jade paused "I wish we stay happy forever."

Beck turned his head towards her "we don't need wishes for that," he said and kissed her lips tenderly.


	25. Xray

X-Ray

"I hate you," Jade moaned in pain.

"I'm sorry," Beck apologized for about the eleventh time that hour.

"It hurts," Jade grumbled.

"The doctors will be in soon," he reassured.

"I can't believe this happened!"

"I know I didn't mean to," he stroked her hand.

"It's your fault!" she yelled.

"You said harder," he defended.

"Not hard enough to break my pelvis!" she shrieked.

"It appears that I'm needed," a doctor said walking in.

"Are my X-rays back yet?" Jade demanded.

"Yes Mrs. Oliver."

"Is she ok?" Beck asked worried holding his wife's hand.

"She will be but for now she has a broken pelvis."

"I told you!" she screamed at him beating him with her arms.

"Mrs. Oliver! You need to remain still or your pelvis won't heal correctly."

"This is great Beck just great! You BROKE my pelvis! Broke it!"

"I know and I'm sorry," he apologized "but in my defense you said go harder."

"And now we can't go anything until MY PELVIS ISN'T BROKEN ANYMORE!"

Beck sighed exasperated "yes hun," he said and plopped himself down in the chair beside her bed as he began to massage her arm.

**AN: Wow most of my one-shots are getting really short now. I'm sorry but still I like this. I'd love reviews! Please check out my forum: Moving Victorious Up. Spread the word too please. Love you all.**


	26. Yearn

Yearn

I stood watching him walk through the door, I blushed lightly. How dare I! How dare I fawn like a teenage child! I'm no wuss! I'm Jade West! Sigh, but that didn't mean I wasn't fawning like a stupid teenage girl.

How could I help it though? This was _Beck Oliver_ hottest guy in Hollywood Arts…boyfriend of Tori Fucking Perfect Vega. Sigh, I slid down the wall in the locker area that I was hiding behind. He'd never go for some weird goth chick like me, not when he had perfect Vega. I didn't stand a chance, I pulled my knees to my chest.

"No babe I'll be right-o!" someone tripped over my legs and fell to the floor.

"Watch it," I snapped examining my combat boots for scratches.

"My bad," my heart fluttered that was Beck's voice.

It was hard but I managed to choke something out "in fairness my feet shouldn't be out like that," I muttered.

"Your Jade right?" he asked standing.

"Yes," I responded looking up.

He smiled kindly, bent down and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "T,thanks," I stuttered my cheeks flaring.

"I'll see you around?" he said smiling.

"O-k," I smiled up at him.

**AN: Didn't know if I should continue this but I kind of liked it. Please review ^.^ Only one more…**


	27. Zoo

Zoo

"What are we doing here?" Jade asked her boyfriend.

"It's the zoo," Beck said smiling.

"It smells," Jade shrugged.

"Come on babe you'll like the zoo," Beck said taking her hand and leading her inside.

"No I don't wanna go," she whined as her surprisingly strong boyfriend pulled her into the entrance.

"We're going and you are going to have a good time dang it," Beck chuckled smirking at her and nipping her neck as he paid for their tickets. She followed him through and he handed her a cotton candy quickly which made her smile.

With his girlfriend now subdued he could ask the burning question "where do you want to go first?"

"First we're going to the killer lions, after that the man-eating tigers, then I want to see the blood thirsty crocodiles, and we can rethink after I see the ferocious jaguars."

"That sounds scary," Beck said reaching for his girlfriend's hand. She slapped him away though and resumed snacking on her cotton candy.

"Look they just threw in the meat!" Jade said excitedly and pointed into the crocodile exhibit, which even though was supposed to be their third stop was the first thing Beck managed to find on his 'pansy' map.

"Yay," Beck said waving his finger in the air.

"You are the one who dragged me here, not the other way around," Jade said flicking his ear. "You don't get to complain."

"Yes ma'am," he said and stole a quick kiss.

Jade yawned as she and Beck sat on a bench watching polar bears swim. "I love you," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too," he whispered back. "Today was really fun babe, I'm glad you decided to just cooperate and enjoy the day."

Jade paused for a moment "me too," she said. "Hey Beck?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Wanna get married?" Beck spit out the water in he had taken a sip of.

**AN: Lol idk why I decided to end it this way but I kinda like it it makes me laugh and I think this is a really nice last chapter. I'm so grateful to all of my readers and I'll let you know a little secret. I'm thinking about going through the alphabet again! Idk if I will or not yet but it's a thought. Thank you for your loyalty. I'll make you all a deal if I can get 15 reviews on this chapter I'll start over (28 people have this on alert 15 is not much to ask for people!) I also request that for each chapter I release I get 10 reviews for that chapter. Thanks guys.**


End file.
